The present invention generally relates to a voice/non-voice audio signal separating apparatus for separating voice signals and non-voice audio signals included in a single mixed audio signal.
Generally, when it is necessary to separately record the singing voices of a singer and the sounds of orchestra instruments at, for example, a concert, exclusive microphones are respectively provided for the separate recording. Further, when such recorded signals are to be transmitted, the separately recorded signals are also transmitted separately.
When mixed voice signals and other audio signals (hereinafter denoted "non-voice audio signals" or simply "audio signals") are required to be separated from each other, there is a problem in that a system for effecting the separating operation which is distant from the location of the recording operation complicates the entire system apparatus.